coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta of War
= The Metagame of Clan Wars = Since there has been a lot of discussion over email over a few possible new strats to use in War, I want to take this time to bring up the Meta of Wars. = Meta of Finding a Target = First let's talk about how people pick their targets in War. * Most people attack and only scout those that are in their range. You know this is true for our clan and at best it is the same with other clans (most I'm assuming, given our war results, are less organized than us). * This means they will most likely only attack one of those (technically 2) that they scout. * Basically this means let's say you are a standard player, you will at most know the layout of maybe 20 ish bases. * Just know this for calculations of strategy = Army Building Cost in Time = A lot of people only think about how the other clan has a better army and will lose a war because of it. However, what they fail to realize is the following actually matters more: * I can't tell you how many times I have almost not made 2 attacks because my army was still building or my potions weren't ready. Either that or I run into a battle and forget that I don't have all my potions or my hero is on cd (cool down). * This is actually an major issue for most top players in Clan wars (not speaking about top tier gem burners or people who has all the time in the world to play this game). * Most normal players get 2 attacks in for War (if Timing is good) One on the night war begins and another on the next afternoon after work, before war ends. This yields an interesting problem. If you made an attack and then forgot to say build the next army or setup the perfect potion build, you will have issues with timing. * It is always better to have players use their best army against your base, even if it 3 stars, because this means they might forget to get ready and cause them to fail the next attack. Of course this will only be an issue for mid tier players not the top guys. But then again that is what our clan is. = Having Stars on a base = Let's just think about this a bit. Most people who war a lot will understand that once a base has 2 or more stars, they are usually not good targets for war. To think that the clans that we face don't know this is not smart. They are at least doing this. * In fact the game makes a psychological choice for you by making the base broken vs. the shiny new ones and putting big stars on top of the base. Even if you don't consciously make a choice to not attack bases that are starred, your subconcious makes the ones that have stars on top and (filled) and the base crumbled (appearing the same, you will notice that all TH will look the same after 3 starred). This is a psychological means whether intentional or unintentional by the creators to deter you from attacking these bases. * What this also means is that this will cause the players of War to target other bases and make the right choice. Category:Coc